


香罗

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 金缕小钿花草斗，翠条更结同心扣。
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar, Tar-Telperiën/Original Male Character(s), Witch-King of Angmar/Tar-Telperiën
Series: Númenor Legends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841254





	香罗

泰尔佩瑞恩一出门，伊西莫便从床上翻身而起。刚才女王储婉转温存、威逼利诱，手臂压住头发，呼吸吹在耳侧。他虽然不得不让步，但还不愿立刻就范：现在门外肯定有人在听墙角，说不定还是女王储亲自在做这件事。

屏风外的镜台上不知何时插上了新的铃兰花，伊西莫知道女王储除了有意以宁洛丝自比外，从来不弄这些花草植物，也就不留心。借着泰尔佩瑞恩来时点亮的烛火，他一边梳理自己被冷汗浸湿的头发，一边稍侧身子看着镜子，以此偷偷观察门口的动静。

他的头发是黑色的，看上去直且密，然而稍长的发尾还是轻微卷曲，偶尔不注意就会缠在一起。泰尔佩瑞恩和他一母同胞，却是浅浅的金发，弯弯簇拥在脸庞周围，顺着玉一般的脊背垂落。因为国王塔尔-苏瑞安是黑发，伊西莫断定姐姐更像了母亲，只是他从没亲眼见过什么证据——塔尔-苏瑞安的王后既不在国王身边，也不在画像雕像中，连历代王室的陵墓里也没有她的踪影。

门开了又关，走进来的果然是费瑞尔，她身上的披风还是女王储在外面临时给她整理的。听到费瑞尔断断续续的脚步声，伊西莫就知道她紧张，他还在和头发上的最后几个结纠缠，打定主意不理她。

“够尴尬。”他不得不承认，接着开始思考一会儿他还可以做什么，好装作自己的妻子根本不在这个屋子里。

费瑞尔忽然从伊西莫手里拿过梳子，她咬着嘴唇没说话，意思则明显。伊西莫心里吃惊，又不好说什么，只能默许了。鉴于夫妻俩眼下谁也不急，费瑞尔只是慢慢地把梳子一点点、一次次从伊西莫的额前滑到发尾。从镜子里看，她的表情平静无波。

见她这样，伊西莫起了逗逗她的心思：“你今晚怎么想起来去找我姐姐了？”他们结婚分居一年多了，费瑞尔一直顺从地接受这个安排，今天忽然惊动女王储，肯定是有特殊原因。

“我哥哥办砸了差事，要我去替他求情。”费瑞尔小声回答。

伊西莫听明白了她的意思：当初泰尔佩瑞恩收拢近卫军，把他软禁在枫叶厅半年，直到王储册封仪式为止，其间片纸不许出宫。昨天他闲着无聊，让侍女出宫买点新鲜玩意儿，这事大概也算宫廷总管失职了。不过总管和女王储的情人失职，要总管的妹妹和王妃去求什么情？只怕是泰尔佩瑞恩好不容易有个理由，借机敲打一直没怀孕的王妃，吓唬小女孩，套出了夫妻不同房的情况，紧接着就匆匆忙忙冲过来催促自己了。

这么多弯弯绕绕，伊西莫料想费瑞尔不明白，她没准还在心疼她那个享福的哥哥呢。

“你们兄妹两个倒是感情好。”他说着转过身，把梳子拿回来，不无戏谑地问：“小时候你亲过他吗？”

费瑞尔栗色的眼睛里显出疑惑来，但什么也没说。

“我是说小时候。”伊西莫横过手掌，比了一个小孩子身高。看费瑞尔受窘，他不知为何，反而觉得她比之前有趣不少。

“有的，他有一次和别人打架，头上流了血。”费瑞尔垂下视线说道。

那个小白脸还有和人打架的时候？伊西莫暗笑。“那你现在学一下？” 他拉过费瑞尔的手说，原本他还想再拖两天，现在看来，今晚也不是不行。

费瑞尔挣了挣手，没有脱开，只好弯下腰，在伊西莫侧脸上轻轻贴了一下嘴唇，紧接着又站直了。

“这算什么？”伊西莫想：“她还真以为我在让她学小时候的事吗？”那点趣味瞬间消失无踪，他放开了手说：“你先睡吧。”

看着费瑞尔绕过屏风，耳边传来悉悉窣窣的衣料声，他几乎忍不住要叹气。

“这不就是一个雕像吗？”

衣物声停了，伊西莫惊觉自己刚才似乎把心里话说出了声，但他毫不亏心，自认即使妻子听到了也没什么，毕竟他评价得很公道。

相比之下，小亲王夫人娇憨活泼，眉眼弯弯，从小到大除了父兄、丈夫和安督尼依老亲王以外，和她说过话的年轻男人一只手都数得过来，三言两语就能被伊西莫捏在手里。他固然知道自己特地去引诱小亲王夫人，对缺乏经验的年轻妇人来说有失公允，但他自问自己当时心情不快，需要找点小亲王的乐子，而且他一向如此放纵，从没招惹来大麻烦，没想到天真的夫人做下事后又悔又怕，直接对丈夫坦白了这段露水姻缘，更没想到小亲王竟然真的在决斗中刺伤了他。

“好歹那小夫人也算有个性格，”伊西莫不无惋惜地想：“这一个什么都没有，什么都不敢，什么都不会，泰尔佩瑞恩从哪找来的女人，跟她正好是反过来的。”

泰尔佩瑞恩这个亲姐姐的吻都比费瑞尔这个妻子热烈，她什么都不怕。

一如莱塔列的翌日，塔尔-苏瑞安举办盛大的庆典，让贵族子弟在场地中尽情展示自己的本领。其中射箭一项最复杂，在远处一排古树上，用细线从树枝挂住各位仕女的折扇，总计三四十面。骑手先到看台得到女士的许可，之后若能在七十步外射落扇子，便可折回看台去接女方编好的花冠，作为对精妙箭术的嘉奖。

这是王女泰尔佩瑞恩的主意，精妙处首先在于箭法，竞技场地面开阔，疾风阵阵，打开的折扇在空中摇来摇去，不好射中。同时折扇有许多，猜出主人可不容易。此外，看台处高而骑手处低，怎么在两抛两接间配合默契也是学问。

安督尼依老亲王跟塔尔-苏瑞安抱怨这样太放纵年轻人之间的滥滥情怀，国王不以为意： “节日里大家玩得开心就好，咱们年轻的时候，不也是隔着桌子跟对面眉来眼去吗？我还记得那些眼珠子恨不得粘一起的小情人们，最后都各自跟别人结婚了。”

“也是，都不作数的。”老亲王点头。

有的年轻骑手性子急，抢着出手，大多数都能命中目标，他们举着折扇策马跑过看台的时候，所经之处都是笑语。等他们接住女方跑过来的花冠，那欢声更要大上十分。

“也不知道他们急什么，又不是下聘礼。”伊西莫伏在马颈上看热闹，阳光正好，照在他银灰色的袍子上，晒得他暖洋洋的不想动弹。

安督尼依老亲王的二儿子纵马而出，远远地一箭射落那面绘着劳琳魁的绢扇，绕回来把扇子抛向看台，他新婚的妻子原本正在和密友分食新鲜的蜜饯，眼看丈夫过来，慌忙把花冠高高抛下。

伊西莫眯了眯眼睛：细小金色花瓣密密地叠了至少三层，做这一个花冠，只怕要小夫人费上半天功夫。

“泰尔佩瑞恩肯定还是拿宁洛丝的白花做的。”他笃定道。

很快竞技场里的折扇就少了许多。许多子弟都到王女面前请求许可，泰尔佩瑞恩只是把花冠藏在身后，谁也不看不理。被拒绝的人没办法再去问别的女士讨指令，只能白白把弓箭挂在马上，看别人显威风。

“她在等谁？”伊西莫疑惑着望向一边的阿纳瑞安。阿纳瑞安刚刚出海回来，皮肤被海上的日光晒得微红。

“王女在等你呢，你怎么不过去？”他打断了阿纳瑞安和近卫军士兵的闲聊。“要是成功了，没准她真的就嫁给你了。”

阿纳瑞安只是鞠了一躬，什么也不说。

“装什么清白，我可知道你们是什么情况。”伊西莫嘴上不说，暗里嘲笑：“你可不知道去年我和她做了什么。”

他此刻改了主意，疾驰过树下。泰尔佩瑞恩设的目标极其显眼、与众不同，一根枝条上悬了四缕丝线，一把毫无装饰的象牙素扇，一条珍珠绣绦，一枚国王钻石徽章和一枚王女钻石徽章。他回马到规定距离外，射落了那面白玉一样的折扇，接着赶在它堪堪落地前接在手里，直奔看台，勒马在塔尔-苏瑞安面前。

“你的花冠呢？”他扬声问，泰尔佩瑞恩就在塔尔-苏瑞安身边，依旧把双手背在身后。

“你没射中！”泰尔佩瑞恩笑着喊道：“我的规矩和别的女人不一样，第一箭得象牙扇，第二箭穿珍珠绦，第三箭串两枚徽章。你怎么只把扇子拿来了？”

伊西莫一怔：“之前明明说是扇子，我为什么要管别的？别人都看着呢，你快把花冠扔下来，你肯定又拿宁洛丝的花做的，对不对？”

泰尔佩瑞恩往塔尔-苏瑞安那里靠了靠：“我是国王之女，怎么能轻易把我的花冠给人？你自己不按规矩来问我，反而怪我没说？国王之子就比别人有特权吗？”她话音一落，看台上的女眷们也都纷纷嘻笑起来。

苏瑞安看女儿过来，暂时放下安督尼依老亲王递过来炫耀的劳琳魁绢扇，也对儿子说：“别和你姐姐当众争吵，再跑一趟不就得了？”

伊西莫心中懊恼，又无法可想。泰尔佩瑞恩看他着急，就把花冠从背后拿出来。如伊西莫所料，确实是宁洛丝的白色花朵编成。她把花冠戴在自己头上，小心翼翼地跨过身前半人高的护栏。

这很不容易，她的白色裙子长及脚踝，而且这样跨过来，既危险，又显得失礼。她动作利落，塔尔-苏瑞安出言阻止都来不及，看台上的侍卫也不敢真的来对王女怎样。风把她的裙子吹了起来，一面紧紧贴在腿侧，另一面展动如同翅膀。

伊西莫心里有些猜测，但还拿不准，他把象牙折扇收拢，放回到箭袋里，驱马离看台更近一些。阿纳瑞安望到这面的动静，在马背上向前倾身，但什么都没做。

泰尔佩瑞恩一手扶住额上的花冠，一手握着护栏，似乎是看准了方位，再无迟疑，纵身跳了下来。同时伊西莫一把接住了她，正在马背上。

“把你的弓箭借我用用。”泰尔佩瑞恩笑出了声，跨坐在伊西莫身前，命令道：“你只管驾马，看这花冠是我的还是你的。”

“你就算射中，也有我一半功劳。”伊西莫说。

“这是怎么回事？”塔尔-苏瑞安问道，他看着儿子重新驱马直奔而去，女儿长长的裙角拖过马镫。

安督尼依老亲王立刻说：“年轻人嘛，节日玩得开心。”

离那空了的绳子还有一百多步时，风吹线动，钻石徽章的反光闪到了伊西莫的眼睛。泰尔佩瑞恩解下他身侧的弓，从箭袋里抽出一支箭搭上，她的手极其稳，伊西莫看她的架势，便断定她一定能射中。

又近了一些，泰尔佩瑞恩弓弦响动，正中绣绦中央的孔，箭支扯断了绣绦，带着残余的丝线和珍珠一起钉在了树干上。列队的近卫军士兵们看到王女射中，都欢呼起来。

“快点，过去，我把它取下来。”泰尔佩瑞恩说。经过树干时，她直接拔下箭矢，挑着绣绦连同那颗珍珠，让伊西莫快点催马跑过近卫军方阵前。到处是海浪一般的致意，她回过头，金发和声音都被风扯动：“这才是我自己开心，对不对？”

“算是吧，但我也有功劳呀。”伊西莫稍稍抱怨，他看出泰尔佩瑞恩今天兴致高昂，索性由她。谁知他转过一圈后刚勒住马，泰尔佩瑞恩就回身揽过他的肩，强他低头，随即贴过来吻他。

一开始伊西莫还以为泰尔佩瑞恩是在玩笑，下一刻他意识到泰尔佩瑞恩的舌尖正轻轻扫过自己的唇线——这不是姐弟间的亲昵。

“国王还在看台上。”伊西莫本能地想，紧接着他便把这点顾忌抛开到云外去了：再犹豫就坐实了他心虚，况且就算国王有什么想法，这是泰尔佩瑞恩和他一起在做的事，国王能怎么办？两个一起罚？

再说，这可是泰尔佩瑞恩，鲜艳妩媚、风流袅娜，刚才纵身一跳、开弓射箭、驰骋过近卫军队列，她额上细汗已经打湿了脸上浅淡的胭脂。

伊西莫回吻王女，扶住她的腰，免得她坠下去，臂弯里是久违的鲜活肉体，相形之下，看台上其他女人都成了雕像。

他说不清这种冲动情绪为何而来。因为他在众人面前得到了王女的吻？因为他和姐姐分享了那些瞒过阿纳瑞安的秘密？还是因为他知道塔尔-苏瑞安对他们姐弟的放肆无可奈何？或许因为他认定自己不久就要大功告成、得到他想要的一切？

泰尔佩瑞恩挣开他的怀抱，把珍珠绣绦连着箭一起插回伊西莫的箭袋，高高举起花冠喊道：“国王万岁！”

这都是一瞬间的事，士兵们看来只是公主王子在庆祝协作胜利，他们中许多人是第一次见到王女的娴熟弓马，还没反应过来发生了什么，纵然有少许疑惑，在王女率先对国王致意后，也都纷纷侧身高呼“国王万岁”。

泰尔佩瑞恩跳下看台时，塔尔-苏瑞安的脸色就已不好，后来更是面沉如水，直到军队行礼，他的怒意才和缓一些。

“作不得数。”安督尼依老亲王重复说。“陛下您说过，年轻人胡闹作不得数。”

阿纳瑞安策马来到国王的子女面前，恭敬行礼说道：“两位殿下一中折扇，一得珍珠，我愿去取那两枚徽章，回献给陛下。”

伊西莫警觉起来：“难道这几样东西真的是她计划留着给阿纳瑞安的？”他否决了这个猜测——国王的徽章不由王女作主，这只可能是个最贵重的彩头。

“好啊，按国王旨意，那两枚徽章就是要奖给一箭射中者的，将军可以试试。”泰尔佩瑞恩说。

“一箭两个，岂不是都碎了？”伊西莫趁阿纳瑞安离开，偷偷问道。

“你还真的没有仔细看？”泰尔佩瑞恩有些惊讶：“两枚徽章上面各有小环，一箭穿过那两个环就可以了。”

伊西莫无话可说，他心底的不安愈加强烈。猛地听到潮水一样涌来的欢呼，他意识到阿纳瑞安成功了。

阿纳瑞安在二人面前跳下马背，单膝跪下，手中正是那两枚徽章，箭还留在它们的环扣上。

泰尔佩瑞恩从伊西莫怀里滑了出去，走到阿纳瑞安面前，扶起他，带着最后出手的士兵步行到塔尔-苏瑞安面前。国王威严地兑现了承诺，将这两枚徽章赐给他。

又是震耳欲聋的欢呼，今天的欢呼太多了。

伊西莫感到烦躁：他似乎抓住了什么很重要的信息，但一直理不清思路。他匆匆忙忙回到看台上，准备坐到塔尔-苏瑞安另一边。经过安督尼依小亲王夫妇身边时，他差点踩到了小亲王夫人的裙子。

小夫人“哎”了一声，心疼地扯回裙角，气鼓鼓地对丈夫说：“王子就能这样？连句致歉也没有！”

已经有人在等伊西莫。

“一如含塔列那天动手。”伊西莫看塔尔-苏瑞安还在和泰尔佩瑞恩说话，压低声音吩咐道：“阿纳瑞安说不定会鼓动王女夺位，趁机捞一把好处，但凡我一日不死，我就要让他空想一场！”

梳子折断了，豁口差点割到伊西莫的手。

他当然可以怨泰尔佩瑞恩，却更想自嘲：十天之后他代替国王从佛罗斯塔巡视回来，宫廷就变天了。他早应该看出来，不是阿纳瑞安怂恿王女，而是王女自己野心勃勃，才招来了阿纳瑞安。正是因为阿纳瑞安的关系，许多近卫军士兵将王女看作家人，以她为骄傲，愿意支持这个合法的未来王储。至于安督尼依老亲王，他平时墨守陈规，肯定更喜欢一个从来没在议会顶撞过自己的年轻女人。

这些都是当初被他忽视的，是他在半年软禁中想明白，又用来反复责怪自己、怨恨泰尔佩瑞恩的事情。只是他不清楚还需要多久，自己才能接受“一辈子这样过下去”的结局。

他走到床边。费瑞尔看上去已经睡着了，她的袍子裹得紧紧的，头发睡衣包括被角都纹丝不乱。

“雕像。”伊西莫说着熄灭了床边的烛火，打算趁天亮前勉强再睡片刻。

“我天生就是这样。”费瑞尔突然出声，原来她一直醒着。

“你说什么？”伊西莫没料到她会这样，又问了一遍。

费瑞尔攥了攥被角，难得直视丈夫的双眼：“我生下来就是这样子，我没什么办法。”

她音调很轻很低，但每个字都异常清楚。

伊西莫重新点亮烛台，绕到费瑞尔那一侧，低头看了她许久：她没有泰尔佩瑞恩高挑，手臂尤其要瘦上许多，肌肤却更细腻，烛光下看像蜂蜜色。

费瑞尔也一直盯着伊西莫的眉心看，直到费瑞尔眼睛酸了，翻过身闭上眼睛重新试图入睡，伊西莫才撩开了费瑞尔身上的薄被。

壁画上的人眼闪了闪，墙后的侍女松了口气，快速去向女王储汇报情况。


End file.
